Personal electronic devices are commonly used for communication and entertainment purposes. Examples of personal electronic devices include smartphones, tablets, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, and GPS receivers. As these devices become an increasingly important part of peoples' daily activities, it is desirable to create new protective cases that not only protect electronic devices from damage, but also serve other useful purposes. As personal electronic devices proliferate, there is a need to use such devices together while minimizing the effort to carry and connect them.